Brotkrumen
by stephbe
Summary: post season 1 Einige Wochen nach dem Verschwinden von Tom Mason kommt es zwischen Hal Mason und seiner jüngeren Schwester Jessica zu einem folgeschweren Streit. Alleine müssen sie sich von einer misslungenen Mission gegen die Skitters durchschlagen.Hal/O


**Brotkrumen – Das Leben ist kein Märchen**

Eine Falling Skies Fan- Fiction

Charakter

Die Masons

_**Thomas 'Tom' Mason**_

Der Familienvater verlor nach dem Angriff der Außerirdischen seine Frau und kümmert sich seitdem um seine vier Kinder. Er ist der stellvertretende Anführer der 2. Massachusetts, einer Bürgerwehr gegen die Invasion der Skitters. Um seinen Sohn Ben zu retten, ließ er sich darauf ein, mit den Außerirdischen mitzugehen. Er gilt nun bereits seit fünf Wochen als verschwunden.

_**Hal Mason**_

Der 17- Jährige ist der älteste Sohn der Mason- Familie und arbeitet für die 2. Mass als Auskundschafter und Soldat. Vor der Invasion war er ein normaler, sportlicher Junge, der allerdings häufig Konflikte mit seinen Geschwistern Ben und Jess austrug. Heute passt Hal auf die Jüngeren auf und ist auf der Suche nach seiner Freundin Karen, die in seiner Anwesenheit von den Skitters entführt wurde. In der Geschichte spielt er die Hauptrolle, bei dem es zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester zu einem folgeschweren Streit kommt.

_**Jessica ‚Jess' Mason**_

Die 16- Jährige ist das einzige Mädchen der Mason- Geschwister und versucht mühevoll für ihre jüngeren Brüder die Mutterrolle zu übernehmen. Seit ihrer frühen Kindheit trainiert sie Bogenschießen. Diese Erfahrung macht sie zu einem guten Schützen und sie arbeitet als Scharfschütze und Schießlehrerin für die 2. Mass. Jess konnte ihren Vater nicht davon abbringen mit den Eindringlingen mit- zugehen, auch da sie ihren Bruder Ben retten will. Nach Tom' s Verschwinden hat sich das Verhältnis zu Hal wieder verschlechtert.

_**Benjamin ‚Ben' Mason**_

Der 14- jährige Ben war vor der Invasion ein Matheass, jedoch sehr unsportlich. Er verstand sich schlecht mit seinen älteren Geschwistern, vor allem mit Hal hatte er seine Schwierigkeiten. Nach der Invasion wurde er zusammen mit vielen anderen Kindern von den Skitters verschleppt und als Sklaven gehalten. Er wurde wieder befreit, die Steuerung entfernt, jedoch sind metallene Stacheln an seinen Rücken gefestigt und sonst hat er sich vor allem körperlich stark verändert. Wie weit diese Veränderungen aufzuhalten sind, ist nicht bekannt.

_**Matthew ‚Matt' Mason**_

Mit seinen acht Jahren ist Matt das Nesthäkchen der Familie. Die Invasion und der Tod seiner Mutter traumatisierten den Jungen sehr und oft wünscht er sich sein früheres Leben zurück. Er weis, dass es nicht möglich ist und will den Erwachsenen im Krieg gegen die Skitters helfen. Er gehört zu den Kindern, die bereits Schießtraining erhalten, um später im Notfall die Zivilisten beschützen zu können. Matt beobachtet mit angehender Traurigkeit die Streitigkeiten zwischen seinen älteren Geschwistern.

_**Captain Weaver **_

Weaver führt die 2. Mass im Krieg gegen die Außerirdischen an und ist ein forscher, aber gerechter Leiter der Soldaten. Er verlor während der Invasion seine komplette Familie und sinnt seither auf Rache und Gerechtigkeit. Weaver leidet unter seinen Schuldgefühlen und muss stets gegen seine Depression ankämpfen, um für seine Einheit ein guter Anführer zu sein.

_**Anne Glass**_

Die Kinderärztin verlor bei der Invasion ihren Mann und ihren kleinen Sohn. Zusammen mit ihren Onkel und der Tante schloss sie sich daraufhin der 2. Mass an. Dort arbeit sie weiterhin als Ärztin und Therapeutin für die Kinder. Anne setzt sich als Sprecherin für die Zivilisten ein und sorgt u.a. für eine gerechte Speiseverteilung und Unterkunft für die Menschen der 2. Mass. Zu Tom Mason hält sie eine beginnende romantische Verbindung und kümmert sich um dessen Kinder.

_**John Pope**_

Der ehemalige Sträfling schloss sich zu Beginn eher unfreiwillig der 2. Mass an, nachdem er dort wegen seiner Taten als Gefangener gehalten wurde. Pope erweist sich als große Stütze als Soldat als auch als Chefkoch für die Zivilisten. Er hatte bereits vor der Invasion kaum noch Kontakt zu seinen Kindern und weiß nicht, ob seine Familie überlebt hat.

_**James ‚Jimmy' Boland**_

Der 13- Jährige Jimmy ist das jüngste Mitglied des Militärs der 2. Mass. Er verlor bei der Invasion seine Eltern und seine jüngere Schwester und brennt darauf seine Einheit verteidigen zu dürfen. Seit Weaver ihm einst das Leben rettete, hat der Junge eine starke Verbindung zu ihm und sieht in dem Anführer sein Vorbild. Mit den Mason- Geschwistern versteht sich Jimmy recht gut, auch wenn er anfangs Ben gegenüber misstrauisch und voreingenommen begegnete.

Andere

_**Margret ‚Maggie'**_

Maggie war vor der Invasion eine junge Frau, die in ihrer Jugendzeit erfolgreich gegen den Krebs ankämpfte. Nach der Invasion wurde sie von Pope und seiner Bande festgehalten und ihr wurde dort das Schießen und das Fahren beigebracht. Heute ist sie ein festes und wichtiges Mitglied der 2. Mass und unterstützt Jess beim Schießtraining der Kinder.

_**Lourdes**_

Die junge gläubige Christin hat vor dem Angriff der Aliens Medizin studiert und unterstützt Anne bei ihrer Arbeit als Ärztin. Sie hat eine Zuneigung zu Hal. Mit ihrer Art sorgt sie für etwas Frieden und Ruhe in die Gemeinschaft.

_**Kyle Dexter**_

Der 15- Jährige Kyle war bisher ein recht unauffälliger Zivilist, dem es nicht gelang als Soldat der 2. Mass aufgenommen zu werden. Seine Eltern flohen mit ihm während der Invasion aus Boston, während sein älterer Bruder, der auf dem College ging, als verschollen gilt. Es wirkt, als sei er eifersüchtig auf die älteren Mason- Geschwister, da gerade Jess und Hal hoch angesehene Mitglieder des Militär sind. Ben provoziert er gerne, in dem er die Beleidigung „Stachelrücken" so oft wie möglich einsetzt.

_**Karen Nadler**_

Die 18- Jährige war eines der ersten Mitglieder der 2. Mass und lehrte Hal das Motorrad fahren und das Schießen. Bei der Invasion verlor sie ebenfalls ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester, weswegen sie stet motiviert war gegen die Skitters vorzugehen. Sie wurde schnell Hal' s Freundin, wurde aber vor einiger Zeit von den Skitters entführt und arbeitet seither als Sklavin der Aliens.

_**Dai**_

Der Sohn eines Armeeoffiziers ist einer der wenigen, der bei der Invasion keine großen Verluste beschrie, aus dem einfachen Grund, da er schon in der Vorzeit niemanden mehr hatte. Dai ist der beste Freund von Tom Mason und glaubt fest daran, dass sein Kumpan wieder auftauchen wird. Während Tom' s Abwesenheit fühlt er sich für die Mason- Kinder verantwortlich und missbilligt die Streitereien der ältesten Geschwister. Er gehört zu den wichtigsten Soldaten der 2. Massachusetts.

_**Prolog: Ein normaler Morgen**_

Für einen Herbsttag in Massachusetts war es ungewöhnlich sonnig und warm. Kaum eine grau- weiße Wolke bedeckte den recht blauen Himmel. Nicht einmal ein laues Lüftchen war zu spüren. Als ob es Juli oder August wäre. Ein richtig angenehmes Sommerwetter. Hal musste bei den Gedanken lächeln, als er diesen breiten, steinigen Weg entlang ging. Der große gelb angestrichene Gebäudekomplex lag bereits mehrere Meter hinter ihm. Musste wohl ein privates Krankenhauszentrum gewesen sein. Warum sonst sollte so etwas so ländlich liegen – beinahe jenseits der Zivilisation. Keine Ahnung wie viele Meilen von Boston entfernt. Der 17- Jährige schloss regelrecht entspannt seine Augen und atmete diese saubere und frische Luft ein. Kein Geruch von Ruß, Autoabgasen, Feuer. Stadt.

Kein Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Kein Geruch von Tod. Kein Geruch dieser Maschinen. Kein Geruch von diesen widerlichen, miesen Arschloch- Aliens. Diesen verdammten Skitters.

Ja. Hal hatte kurz gelächelt. Er hatte für einen Augenblick diese Sonne, diese Luft, diese Ruhe genossen. Hatte versucht zu vergessen. Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln wehrte der junge Mann seine Illusionen ab. Vor einem Jahr noch wäre er überglücklich über so ein besonderes Herbstwetter gewesen. Er hätte sofort seine Lacross- Ausrüstung genommen und trainiert. Wäre mit seinem Rad ohne Licht abgedüst – wohl wissend, dass ihm das mindestens zwei Tage Hausarrest kosten würde. Aber das wäre ihm egal gewesen. Hauptsache diesen einen schönen Tag genießen. Ja. Vor einem Jahr noch wäre der Hausarrest vielleicht sein größtes Problem gewesen.

Vor einem Jahr.

Hal schulterte seine M60E3 erneut, spürte seine Glock 17 in der Halterung an seinem Oberkörper. Ja. So sah ein schöner Tag heute auf. Jetzt war er gerade auf seiner täglichen Runde, mit einem Maschinengewehr und einer Pistole gesichert. Jederzeit zum Kampf bereit. Was für ein elender Scheiß. Hal hasste das Gefühl. Das Metall an seinem Körper. Der ohrenbetäubender Lärm, den Gestank, den Rückstoß der Pistole. Der Geruch von brennendem Fleisch. Jetzt war er ein Soldat. Kein Schüler. Nein. Jemand, der Leben auslöschen musste, um anderes Leben zu retten. Hal spürte immer noch dieses widerliche Blut von diesem Skitter in seiner Hand. Damals, als er Ben und ein paar andere Kids rettete, hatte er zum ersten Mal wirklich getötet. Mit dem Messer. Warum musste es denn so sein? Warum mussten diese beschissenen Biester die Erde anfallen? Warum mussten sie seine Mutter töten? Warum mussten sie ihm Karen nehmen und sie versklaven? Warum mussten sie Ben diese verdammte Steuerung andrehen? Warum jetzt auch noch das? Verdammt. Fünf Wochen waren es jetzt schon.

Hal' s Laune verdüsterte sich zunehmend. Schneller schritt er den Weg entlang. Ignorierte die vielen halbkahlen Laubbäume, die ihn umgaben. Sein Ziel war die Wiese hinter dem Wald. Ja. Diese drei Gebäude waren gut ländlich. Es gab zwar eine Straße, aber sonst Wald, Wiesen und Felder. Alles gut übersichtlich. Die 2. Massachusetts hatte, nachdem ihr vorhergehendes Versteck enttarnt wurde, ihren Standort gewechselt und lebten nun einen Monat hier. Ohne Tom Mason.

Schüsse.

Sieben Stück beinahe parallel miteinander. Dann wieder Stille. Hal' s Hand verkrampfte sich an den Gurt seines Gewehrs. Feuerübungen. Ja. Das lief ab. Beinahe jeden zweiten Tag wurden Schießübungen verrichtet. An dieser verdammten Wiese. Der Abschluss seines Rundgangs. Ein müdes Seufzen. Seid dad hätte das niemals zugelassen. Nie. Das waren alles Kinder. Dad hätte sie Kinder sein lassen. Aber er war nicht hier. Lebte er noch? Wurde er so versklavt, wie die Kinder? Wie Karen. Mit schnellen Schritten kam der junge Mann immer näher an sein ungeliebtes Ziel heran. Ja. Er brauchte seinen Dad an seiner Seite. Seine Rolle als großer Bruder – der Beschützer der Familie – machte Hal immer mehr zu schaffen. .Er war müde. War es leid, sich immer Sorgen machen zu müssen. Ben' s stetige Veränderungen miterleben zu müssen. Oder Matt eine Waffe halten zu sehen. Und Jess. Hal sah den Übungsplatz und seufzte. Ja. Es war einfach eine ungemeine Belastung für ihn diese Sorgen zu haben und sie nicht mit seinem Vater teilen zu können. Dad. Wo war er nur?

Warum musste er unbedingt gehen?

„Okay. Sammy, näher an deinem Körper. Gut so."

Jess beobachtete scharf die sechs Kinder und Jugendlichen im Umgang mit ihren Waffen. Alle waren ihre Schüler. Alle zwischen sieben und dreizehn Jahre alt. Vier Jungs und zwei Mädchen. Darunter Matt. Ihr kleiner Bruder stand als zweiter in der Reihe von den Kids, die sich mit mittlerem Abstand nebeneinander positioniert hatten. Alte Schaufensterpuppen dienten als Ziel und waren in einem 10- Meter- Abstand vor den Schützen aufgestellt. Solche Puppen hatte die 2. Mass zu Genügend. Die Skitters schienen kein allzu großes Interesse an diesem Gummi- Kunststoffmaterial zu haben. Und hier wurden sie zu Übungszwecken gut gebraucht. Matt' s Puppe wies bereits mehrere zerfetzte Löcher auf. Matt. Er war doch gerade erst acht Jahre alt. Hielt diese Pistole in der Hand. Eine Glock. Da war der kleine Babybruder mit einer beschissenen Waffe. Jess hasste diesen Anblick. Matt war gut. Er war wie wohl alle Mason- Kinder ein guter Schütze. Aber ob ihr das gefallen sollte?

Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Hoffentlich würde dad ihr das alles verzeihen. Sollte er wieder kommen. Nein. Wenn er wieder kommt. Jess' Vater würde auf jeden Fall kommen. Er lebte. War in Sicherheit. Er hatte doch immer gewusst, was er tat. Konnte sich gut selbst verteidigen. Ja. Ihr dad würde wieder kommen.

Noch mal Schüsse.

Maggie hatte das Kommando gegeben. Maggie. Jess verstand sich gut mit ihr. Sie waren ein gutes Team. Jess versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Darauf zu konzentrieren, was Maggie gerade den Kindern erklärte.

„…. Mehr Sicherheit. Waffen sind und bleiben gefährlich. Ihr dürft keine Angst haben, sie zu benutzen."

Margret lief schnell zu einer der Puppen, die beinah vollkommen unbeschädigt an einer Stange befestigt hing. Die Übungspuppe von dem 10- jährigen Doug, der mit seinen fast 1.60 von Weaver die Erlaubnis hatte mit einer M60 zu schießen. Doug war dunkel, hatte braunes, krauses Haar und seine Kleidung wies bereits mehrere Schäden auf. Er nur einmal getroffen. Jess beobachtete den Jungen. Ja. Seine Hände zitterten. Der Lauf der Waffe war auf den Boden gerichtet. Die Atmung unruhig. Die 16- Jährige verstand den Jungen gut. Aber es nützte nichts.

„Hey, Leute. Macht mal eine Pause, setzt euch zu Jimmy und Ben und lasst euch noch mal den Aufbau der Waffen erklären. Doug. Du bleibst bitte kurz noch hier."

Jess beobachtete, wie die Kinder müde stöhnten. Sie waren jetzt etwa vierzig Minuten hier draußen und übten. Sie waren erschöpft und jetzt noch mal Theorie. Und später war dann auch noch Schule. Jess verstand die Erschöpfung gut. Schießen war verdammt noch mal anstrengend. Unabhängig davon, wie sie es immer im Fernsehen gesehen hatten. Ben und Jimmy. Die beiden hatten Jess und Margret begleitet. Hatten im Hintergrund die Kinder beobachtet. Jetzt konnten sie auch ruhig helfen. Jess erkannte, wie ihr 14- jähriger Bruder sie halb entrüstet ansah und die Arme an der Seite hob, als wolle er nach dem warum fragen.

„Mach' s einfach, Ben."

Jess wollte nicht diskutieren. Beobachtete die Kids sich an den beiden Jugendlichen sammeln und sich im Kreis hinzusetzen. Das war gut. So waren sie beschäftigt. Disziplin war einfach notwendig. Und jeder von ihnen wollte Schießen lernen. Wollte seine Familie beschützen. Diese Anstrengung war einer der Preise, die sie dafür zahlen mussten.

Noch der angenehmste Preis.

Jess schüttelte den Gedanken von sich. Sie musste sich schließlich um Doug kümmern. Maggie hatte den Jungen inzwischen seine Waffe sachte abgenommen und wartete mit ihm, dass Jess zu ihnen kam. Diese trat zu den beiden und stellte sich dem 10- Jährigen gegenüber. „Hey, Doug. Sag ehrlich, willst du noch schießen lernen?"

„Ja. Ich bin hier. Sie haben meine Mama getötet. Und meinen Cousin. Mein Papa kann nicht kämpfen und ich muss auf meine Schwester aufpassen. Ich muss sie beschützen. Und Captain Weaver hat gesagt, ich darf Schießen lernen und Papa hat auch….."

„Ist schon gut. Schon gut, Doug."

Innerlich musste ich lächeln. Das war das Adrenalin. Er redete dann immer schnell und wild. Aber da war etwas in seinen Augen. Diese Entschlossenheit. Genau wie bei Matt. Diese Augen waren nicht die eines Kindes. Das waren die eines Beschützers.

„Na, der Kleine weis auf jeden Fall, was er will."

Maggie klang recht überzeugt und zufrieden. Sie reichte Doug wieder das Maschinengewehr.

„Nimm sie. Du musst das Gewehr wie einen wichtigen Bestandteil deines Körpers ansehen."

„Sieh zu, Doug."

Jess wusste, das sie wieder an der Reihe war. Sie nahm ihr Gewehr, das sie an ihrem Rücken geschultert hatte. Stellte sich einem der Puppen gegenüber. Sie mochte das Gefühl von der Waffe nicht. Das Metall fühlte sich recht warm an. Das Gewicht war recht gut Hand zuhaben. Jess richtete die Waffe auf die Puppe. Konzentrierte sich. Ja. Sie sah ihr Ziel genau vor ihr. Auch ihre Hand zitterte leicht, aber sie hatte es unter Kontrolle. Ihr Blick einfach nur auf die Puppe fixiert.

„Weißt du, Doug. Diese Waffe hier. Du musst sie annehmen. Betrachte sie als dein Schutz. Als Schutz deiner Schwester."

„Hast du keine Angst?"

Doug hatte Recht mit der Frage. Hatte Jess Angst zu schießen? Da war der Gedanke. Das innere Bild. Ihr Freund Mike war vor ihren Augen gestorben. Damals bei der Invasion. An dem Tag genau. Ein Luftangriff von den Aliens. Jess' dad hatte sie von Mike geholt und kurz nachdem sie dessen Haus verließen, stand es in Flammen. Mike. Er war ein Jahr älter als sie gewesen. Hatte immer in ihrer Nähe gewohnt. Sie waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen und mit 13 Jahren sind sie zusammen gekommen. Und diese Viecher haben ihn getötet. Und dann ihre Mutter. Ben hatten sie entführt. Jetzt dad. Hal war immer in Gefahr. Und das jetzige Zuhause konnte jederzeit angegriffen werden. Also. Hatte Jess Angst die M60 zu benutzen? Jess konzentrierte sich wieder. Richtete das Gewehr. Tiefe, ruhige Atmung. Beide Augen offen. Einatmen. Luft anhalten. Eins…. Zwei… drei…

Schuss beim Ausatmen.

Ein Treffer. Missmutig schulterte Jess ihre Waffe wieder und betrachtete das Ergebnis. Ein Treffer in dem Gummigesicht. Stirnbereich.

„Hm. Nicht schlecht."

Jess lächelte nicht, als sie Maggie ansah. Nickte nur. Sollte sie sich darüber freuen? Sie betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, der mit offensichtlicher Ratlosigkeit die Puppe ansah.

„Nun ja. Angst ist eigentlich nichts schlechtes, Doug."

Jess suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Vergiss den Spruch, von wegen die Pistole sei dein bester Freund. Das ist sie nicht. Sie wird immer gefährlich bleiben. Aber trotzdem. Lerne keine Angst zu haben sie zu benutzen. Wenn du lernst mit ihr umzugehen, kann sie ein guter Verbündeter sein. Sie beschützt dich und die, die du liebst. Es sollte dir keinen Spaß machen zu schießen. Aber du musst lernen damit umzugehen. Die Waffe ist ein Mittel zum Zweck. Und die Skitters werden wohl nie Probleme haben ihre Waffen zu benutzen. Uns zu töten. Zu jagen. Zu versklaven. Also ist es wichtig, dass du deine Hemmungen reduzierst. Und jetzt schieß."

Jess beobachtete den Jungen. Hörte weiter im Hintergrund ihren Bruder Ben, der gerade seine Waffe zerlegte und den Schülern die Bestandteile der Pistole erklärte. Er machte das wirklich gut. Dafür, dass er vor wenigen Wochen noch keine Ahnung von Waffen hatte. Doug. Er wurde nun weiter von Maggie angeleitet. Wie sollte er atmen? Was waren die Tricks? Wie handhabte er das Gewicht. Und so weiter.

Ein Geräusch mehrere Meter von Jess entfernt, schreckte das Mädchen innerlich auf. Hal. Da war ja Hal. Stand da. Die Arme verschränkt. Den Blick auf Doug gerichtet. Seit wann war der denn hier? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht kommen hören?

Noch ein Schuss.

Jess schrak kurz auf. Dieser verdammte Lärm. Daran würde sie sich nie gewöhnen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Schuss direkt neben ihrem Ohr gesetzt wurde. Doug. Er hatte getroffen. Sein Ziel. Grinste mit einer Mischung aus Schreck, schlechtem Gewissen und Zufriedenheit.

„War doch nicht so schlimm, Kleiner. Gut gemacht."

Jess hörte Maggie nur noch halb im Hintergrund. Hal. Sein Gesichtsausdruck. Warum sah er sie nur so kalt an? Das ging jetzt zwei oder drei Wochen schon so. Immer sah er sie so böse an. So kalt. Und so wütend. Warum?

Matthew hörte seinem Bruder kaum noch zu. Er kannte den Aufbau der Waffen bereits genau. Schon so oft hatten seine älteren Geschwister ihm den Umgang mit dem Gewehr gezeigt. Und Matt war immerhin auch der Sohn von Tom Mason, dem stellvertretendem Anführer der 2. Mass. Zumindest bis er verschwand. Wo war nur sein dad? Warum verschwanden denn immer nur alle. Matt war traurig. Er dachte so oft an seine Eltern. An die Zeit von früher. Vor dem Angriff. Matt hatte oft von jüngeren Kindern hier gehört, dass sie langsam nicht mehr wussten, wie es vorher war, auch wenn es kein Jahr her war. Ein Mädchen meinte, sie könne sich nicht mehr an die Augenfarbe ihres Vaters erinnern. Nein. Matt würde das nie passieren. Er wusste genau, wie es war. Und er roch noch das Parfüm seiner Mutter, oder ihre blonden, lockigen Haare. Der Duft ihres Shampoos. Ihr Lachen. Ihre Geschichten. Matt würde seine Mutter nie vergessen. Der 8- Jährige seufzte. Ließ sich seufzend auf seinen Rücken fallen. Er hörte Ben' s ruhige Stimme, bekam nichts von dessen Worten mit. Stattdessen legte Matt seine gesicherte Pistole neben sich und beobachtete den Himmel. Spürte das leicht kratzige Gras an seinem Rücken. Er trug keine Jacke und sein Pullover war dünn, so konnte er jeden Halm einzeln wahrnehmen. Dann dieser schöne blaue Himmel. Das war so…. friedlich. Matt genoss, dass Ben ihn in Ruhe entspannen ließ und ihn nicht wie sonst so gemein anmachte, wenn er nicht mal nicht aufpasste. Oder dass Hal ihn nicht wieder als ein kleines Kind bezeichnete. Oder Jess, die ihn immer versuchte zu bemuttern. Matt wusste genau, dass seine Geschwister es nur gut meinten und ihn beschützen wollten. Aber er war kein kleines Kind mehr. Er war nicht unnütz. Und genau deshalb hatte er sich durchsetzen können und wurde in hier als Schütze ausgebildet. Matt wusste genau, dass sein Vater es niemals geduldet hätte. Aber das war egal. Der Junge schloss seine Augen. Genoss den kurzen Moment.

Ein Schuss.

Schlagartig fuhr Matt seinen Oberkörper hoch. Atmete heftig durch. Sah sich schnell um. Jess. Sie hatte gerade geschossen. Gegen eine Puppe. Ein Volltreffer.

„Alles okay, Leute."

Jimmy kniete sich neben einem Mädchen, das sich offensichtlich erschrocken hatte. Matt beobachtete die anderen Kinder. Der Lärm hatte wohl alle aufgeschreckt. War doch kein Wunder. Mist. Matthew versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Schon so oft hatte er Schüsse gehört. Ja, er hat doch selber schon geschossen. Und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht daran gewöhnen. An diesem Lärm. An den Geruch. Das war doch dumm. Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach daran gewöhnen? Hal und Jess schienen doch auch keine Probleme zu haben. Und Ben auch nicht. Der kniete nur auf der Wiese und baute sein Maschinengewehr gelassen zusammen. Ihn schien es ja gar nicht zu stören. Und Jess. Sie konnte so toll schießen. Traf immer. Und Hal. Hal war in Matt' s Augen so etwas wie ein Anführer. Nur irgendwie….. Irgendwie passte die Stimmung nicht. Das zwischen Hal und Jess. Es war schon fast wie früher.

Hal.

Matt entdeckte ihn. Da stand er. Wie weit war der Ältere von ihm entfernt? Zwanzig, fünfundzwanzig Meter? Hal stand nur da. Die Hände verschränkt. Matt folgte Hal' s Blick zu Jess, die wiederum gerade Doug unterstützte.

Wieder ein Schuss.

Dieses Mal war es Doug gewesen. Dieses Mal hatte sich Matt nicht erschrocken. Er hatte Doug beobachtet und auch Jess. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie sie leicht gezuckt hatte. Jess. War sie dieses Mal überrascht gewesen? Und Hal. Hal hatte gar nicht reagiert. Keine einzige Bewegung hatte er während dem Schuss getan. Er war einfach nur so….. still. Matt bemerkte, wie Hal seine Schwester beobachtete. Dabei keine Miene verzog. Ja. Genau das war es, was Matt gemeint hatte. Hal hatte wieder diesen steinigen Blick aufgesetzt. Vor der Invasion hatte er Ben oft so angesehen und auch Jess. Das war immer gewesen, kurz bevor Matt' s Geschwister sich gestritten hatten. Was würde geschehen? Und warum war Hal nur so wütend? Matt vermisste seinen dad doch genauso. Warum immer dieser Ärger? Warum nur?

Der 2. Schuss.

Ben erschrak innerlich. Nein. Er würde jetzt nicht zucken. Einfach normal weiter machen. Jimmy kümmerte sich gerade um die Kinder. Erklärte ihnen, dass sie nicht so ängstlich auf den Lärm reagieren mussten. Ben hatte so genügend Zeit, die Umgebung zu beobachten. Matt. Gerade noch war er auf der Wiese gelegen. Hatte sich offensichtlich ausgeruht. Der 15- Jährige war zwar nicht gerade über diese Ignoranz begeistert, aber er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder. Matt durfte ruhig seine Pause machen; das war vollkommen okay. Aber jetzt. Schon als Jess schoss hatte der Kleine sich erschrocken und nun war er komplett aus der Fassung geraten. Und Ben wusste genau warum. Er hatte Hal ebenfalls entdeckt. Hal. Er war früher nicht unbedingt Ben' s Lieblingsbruder gewesen. Mann, hatten sie sich gestritten. Ben wusste, dass sein älterer Bruder eifersüchtig auf ihn war, da Ben ein Top- Schüler gewesen ist. Und Ben war wütend auf Hal gewesen, weil er ihn wegen dessen Unsportlichkeit stetig aufzog. Selbst nach der Invasion hatten sie sich gestritten und Ben war zornig die Unterkunft verlassen. Und er wurde dann von den Skitters entführt und versklavt. Hal hatte Ben gerettet. Und seitdem war die Beziehung zwischen den beiden deutlich besser. Aber jetzt. Hal hatte wieder diesen wütenden Blick drauf. Er wurde die letzten Wochen immer kälter. Und Jess? Ben kam derzeit auch schlechter mit Jess aus. Jess verhielt sich immer öfters provokant gegenüber Ben. War wohl eine Reaktion auf Hal' s Gefühlskälte. Musste das denn sein? Ben hatte seine Waffe zusammen gebaut. Beobachtete weiter seine Geschwister. Nach mehreren Monaten war er endlich wieder mit seiner Familie zusammen. Diese Skitters. Sie hatten ihm die Illusion gegeben, dass sie seine Familie seien. Er hatte diesen ganzen Müll zusammen getragen und sie hatten ihm zu glauben gegeben, diese Arbeit sei eine Ehre gewesen. Diese verdammte Steuerung. Jeden Tag spürte er diese verfluchten Stacheln. Sie schmerzten nur noch selten. Zumindest solange nichts dagegen stieß. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr auf den Rücken liegen. Sich gegen eine Wand lehnen. Oder einfach nur vergessen. Aber das ging nicht. Niemals würde er die Stacheln verlieren. Und schlimmer noch. Da war etwas in ihm. Seine Sportlichkeit gefiel Ben. Er war fit, stärker, schneller. Seine Wahrnehmung war gestärkter. Er konnte besser hören, schärfer sehen….. er fühlte sich auch ständig wütend. Ängstlich. Anders. Schon vor der Invasion hatten sie ihn beleidigt. Geärgert. Mathe- Geek. Nerd. Loser. Aber wenigstens war er damit nicht alleine gewesen. Es hatte andere Nerds gegeben. Aber heute. Heute war er einfach ein Stachelrücken. Ein Monster. Ein Freak. Seine Geschwister hatten ihn vor den anderen verteidigt. Anfangs war Ben auch dafür wirklich dankbar gewesen, aber heute war es nur noch nervig. Er war schließlich alt genug sich selbst zu wehren. Und jetzt konnte er die Spannungen zwischen seinen Geschwistern deutlich wahrnehmen. Mann. Das nervte echt.

Hal hatte seine Schwester bei ihrer Lektion missmutig beobachtet. Er hatte Matt mit der Waffe in der Hand gesehen. Und auch Ben, wie er das Maschinengewehr wieder zusammen setzte. Das war es bestimmt nicht, was er sich für seine Geschwister gewünscht hatte. Diesen gottverdammten Krieg. Und wenn dad jetzt hier wäre…. Niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass Matt schießen würde. Auch wenn der Kleine es unbedingt wollte. Ja. Dad hatte so oft alles unter Kontrolle gehabt. Er hatte die Geschwister zusammen gehalten. Etwas, das Hal wohl nie gelingen würde. Der 17- Jährige bemerkte, wie sich bei den Gedanken an seinen Vater sein Magen sehr unangenehm verkrampfte. Er wusste, dass er wieder eine gewisse Härte ausstrahlte. Hal fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Diese Verantwortung den drei Jüngeren gegenüber. Das war einfach zu viel. Und dann noch…. Ja. Vor ein paar Wochen, kurze Zeit nachdem Tom Mason verschwand wurde Jess bei einer Mission an der Schulter verletzt. Nur leicht, aber trotzdem. Hal erinnerte sich gut daran. Diese blöde Kuh war unachtsam gewesen. Sie hätte sterben können. Und Hal hätte es nicht verhindern können. Der Junge seufzte resigniert. Erkannte, dass seine Schwester ihn nun entdeckt hatte und betrachtete. Ihr Blick. Verwirrt. Wütend. Ihre Waffe hatte sie sich wieder umgeschultert. Ja. Hal musste zugeben, dass Jess ein wirklich guter Schütze war. Besser als er. Na und. Als ob das etwas Gutes sei. Dafür war die blöde Kuh so richtig stur. Engstirnig. Hal wusste, er war nicht wirklich viel anders als seine Schwester und trotzdem. Jess war mit dad zusammen gewesen, als er verschwand. Warum hatte sie ihn denn nicht aufhalten können. Ihn dazu überreden nicht mit diesen Mistkerlen zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihr nicht gelungen. Hal kannte seinen Vater. Niemand hätte ihn in diesem Moment aufhalten können – aber soviel Hal wusste, hatte es Jess nicht einmal versucht. Wieder ein Blick zu Jess. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und redete mit Maggie. Diese nickte kurz. Hal hörte ihre Stimme klar und deutlich, als Margret sich an die Kids wandte.

„Okay! Genug für heute. Ihr habt gleich Schule!"

Regung der Kinder. Eines nach den anderen stand auf, nahm dessen Waffe und bewegte sich. Hal betrachtete kurz die Zwerge, die aufgeregt schwatzend und ohne Begrüßung an ihm vorbei liefen. Hal nickte Doug kurz anerkennend zu, als dieser ihn ansah und freute sich über dessen anschließendes zufriedenes Grinsen. Ja. Doug war stolz, dass noch jemand seine Leistung gesehen hatte.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

Hal schrak kurz auf. Er hatte Ben, der nun neben ihm stand nicht bemerkt. Auch Matt hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und Hal erkannte, dessen verwunderten Blick. Der älteste grinste und wuschelte seinem jüngsten Bruder durch dessen Wildes Haar.

„Gut gemacht, Zwerg."

„Nenn mich nicht Zwerg. Das ist gemein. Du hast uns beobachtet. Ich habe dich gesehen."

Hal grinste gelassen. Er liebte einfach seinen jüngsten Bruder abgöttisch. Und er mochte es ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich pass auf, dass du rechtzeitig in die Schule kommst. Nein… Hatte nur meine Runde abzulaufen. Es ist aber trotzdem fast neun. Wir müssen echt los."

Sachte schob Hal Matt vor sich voran. Sah dabei jedoch Ben, der noch immer ungeduldig auf eine Antwort zu warten schien, gespielt fröhlich an.

„Und was deine Frage betrifft. Bei mir ist alles klar."

Hal wollte nicht über seine Gedanken reden. Nicht jetzt. Er würde jetzt schweigen. Es war nicht wichtig auf dem Rückweg mit seinen Brüdern zu reden, die ihm nun ebenfalls still den steinigen Pfad folgten. Auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Zumindest das, was Hal als sein Zuhause bezeichnen konnte.

Jess hatte ihre Brüder nur still beobachtet. Sie hatte in einem größeren Abstand zugesehen, wie alle drei zusammen den Platz verließen. Und Hal hatte sie auf eine sehr seltsame Weise ignoriert. Danke. Sehr nett. Missmutig fing sie an den Zustand der Übungspuppen auszuwerten. Zwei von ihnen waren inzwischen komplett zerfetzt und mussten dringend ersetzt werden. Die Kids waren gut. Und Matt war einer der besten. Einfach nur traurig. Nein. Dad wäre bestimmt nicht stolz auf solche Leistungen seines jüngsten Sprösslings. Und sie – Jess – trainierte Matt auch noch darin. Matt und fünf anderen Kinder. War Hal deswegen so wütend auf sie? War es wegen dad? Mum? Alles drei? Jess lockerte die Binde, welche eine Puppe an den Holzpfahl fixierte, um sich dann das zerstörte Ding schnappen. Sie würde sie in das Lager zurückbringen und austauschen. Nur musste sie sich beeilen. Bald war Schule. Und dort war sie gezwungen Zeit mit Hal zu verbringen.

„Na, Mr. Sportskanone schien ja echt gut drauf zu sein. Habt ihr euch gestritten, oder was ist los bei euch?"

Das war Maggie. Jess packte die Puppe an deren Armfetzen, sie den Weg zu schleifen würde ausreichen. Das Mädchen sah ihre Kollegin lustlos an. Betrachtete deren leicht fragenden Mimik, nur um dann mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Glaub' mir, wenn ich wüsste, was los ist, ich wäre sehr froh darüber. Hal ist einfach nur Hal."

Ja. Hal war einfach nur er selbst. Zumindest fast so, wie er vor der Invasion gewesen ist. Definitiv kein gutes Zeichen. Jess sah direkt zu der grellen Sonne. Es war ihr egal, ob sie blendete, oder ob es gut für die Augen war. Sie wollte Hal' s düstere Miene aus ihren Kopf verbannen.

Nein.

Dieser heutige Tag würde für Jess noch sehr anstrengend werden.

Da war sie sich sicher.

Und sie sollte damit Recht behalten.

Leider.


End file.
